legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
CIS Productions
CIS Productions '''is a dojinshi Internet Fan Clan that was created in 2006 that works on USA, Brazil, Japan, Indonesia and China. CIS created more of the 50 fanfics, 6 storylines (on Multi-Universe Wiki), 23 light novels. They have affiliated sites like DeviantArt, ZeroChan.com and Dynasty-scan. About Dojinshi Dōjinshi (同人誌?, often transliterated as doujinshi) is the Japanese term for self-published works, usually magazines, manga or novels. Dōjinshi are often the work of amateurs, though some professional artists participate as a way to publish material outside the regular industry. The term dōjinshi is derived from dōjin (同人?, literally "same person", used to refer to a person or persons with whom one shares a common goal or interest) and shi (誌?, a suffix generally meaning "periodical publication"). Dōjinshi are part of a wider category of dōjin including, but not limited to, art collections, anime, hentai and games. Groups of dōjinshi artists refer to themselves as a sākuru (サークル?, circle). A number of such groups actually consist of a single artist: they are sometimes called kojin sākuru (個人サークル?, personal circles). Dōjinshi are made by artists or writers who prefer to publish their own materials. Since the 1980s, the main method of distribution has been through regular dōjinshi conventions, the largest of which is called Comiket (short for "Comic Market") held in the summer and winter in Tokyo's Big Sight. At the convention, over 20 acres (81,000 m2) of dōjinshi are bought, sold, and traded by attendees. Dōjinshi creators who based their materials on other creators' works normally publish in small numbers to maintain a low profile from litigation. This makes a talented creator's or circle's dōjinshi a coveted commodity as only the fast or the lucky will be able to get them before they sell out. CIS' Stories *LOTM: Sword of Kings - ongoing' **LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine'' **''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Witris Omniverse Arrival '' **''LOTM: A Draw of Kings '' **''LOTM: War Thunder '' **''LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword '' **''LOTM: Destiny '' *''LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows '- coming soon **''LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Spin-Off - A Million Year Wars - coming soon'' *LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files - 1st crossover (completed)' *LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes - 2nd Crossover (coming soon)'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - ongoing'' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior '' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched'' **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry'' **''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown '' *''LOTM: Chaos Simmers - ongoing'' Members on Wikia *''User:DestroyerSubjugator90'' *''User:Prime ShockWaveTX'' *''User:TheVileShadow Man'' *''User:DarkMattX259 '' *''User:Cronus 300 '' *''User:DarkFallen '' *''User:Jester of chaos '' *''User:Meta Alpha Kronos '' *''User:Officer Candy Apple '' *''User:NightMareMistress8000 '' *''User:DiabloVil '' *''User:PhantomSix'' Affiliates yummymanga.jpg thedoujinshiclub.png sequential-art.jpg sasusaku-doujin.gif my-own-manga.png mangaka-office.png manga-ka-exhibit.gif manga-colors.png manga-atsumari.gif manga-acadamy.gif doujinshicircle.jpg developing-mangaka.gif comiccreators.jpg club-mangaka.jpg Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:CIS Productions Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DiabloVil Category:PhantomSix